


The Season Where Even the Thieves Are Kind

by iamcrystalqueer



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcrystalqueer/pseuds/iamcrystalqueer
Summary: Like a modern Robin Hood, Hoxton and Wolf decides to give a little back this year.





	The Season Where Even the Thieves Are Kind

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for robotxtrash on tumblr. I hope you'll enjoy this little fluff piece.

It was raining cats and dogs and Hoxton was already regretting letting Wolf talk him into volunteering, to make up for all the bad things they had done during the year he said. Hoxton personally thought that it was a bunch of codswallop, but it was basically impossible for Hoxton to tell Wolf no if he asked him for anything.  
They were walking down the stress, Wolf in a considerably better mood than Hoxton as they were making their way down to the shelter. Wolf had found the place and seemed very excited for them to volunteer and was blabbering about what a great place it was and how good it was going to be to give back. It was hard not to find it utterly endearing.   
Both of them were absolutely soaked by the time they entered the shelter, neither of them having considered to bring an umbrella before leaving the safe house. Hoxton was already visibly displeased by the situation, but Wolf was all smiles, obviously excited about helping other people.   
“Hey, welcome to 8th’s Helping Hands Food Hall, are you some of our volunteers?” A woman with a way too big smile, an ugly sweater and an apron asks, just slightly too chipper for someone volunteering at a food hall. There was the smell of cooking filling the entire building and a lot of people were wandering around, carrying heavy items.   
“Yes, we are Ulf and James, we should be on your list,” Wolf said with a wide smile, rolling on his feet, eager to get started. The lady smiled even wider, even if Hoxton hadn’t thought that to be possible. He feared that if she started smiling any wider that her face would crack right open, which, honestly, he would like to see.   
“Nice to see you, gentlemen, I am Carol and I am delegating,” the lady said, basically bouncing in place. “If you will follow me, then you will get your aprons and be put to work. I assume that you would prefer working together.”  
“Yes please,” Hoxton said dryly, not very keen on being separated from Wolf in all of this. It had been his idea after all, so it would just seem unfair if they didn’t at least do it together. Wolf was nodding eagerly as well, obviously having meant this to be something they should do together, which did put Hoxton slightly more at ease. He was really bad at being good to anyone unless Wolf was around.  
It helps that Wolf was still holding his hand and smiling up at him, acting as if Hoxton was the best person he had ever met, even if Hoxton knew that that was far from the truth. They were both robbing banks for a living after all, so it wasn’t really like either of them were going to be on Santa’s good list this year. Not even volunteering were going to make up for all that bad shit they were putting up with the rest of the year, so Hoxton personally found it rather pointless. However, he was willing to go through with it, if only for Wolf.   
Once they were wearing aprons the both of them, they were both sent to pack the food in little to-go containers. It was a rather simple job and Hoxton almost felt like it was a little benign, but it was worth it only for the big smile on Wolf’s face.   
The time went much faster than Hoxton would have ever expected it to, seeing as they were being kept busy by all the people coming through the line. When Carol came to tell them that their time was up, it almost felt like it was too soon, at least that seemed to be Wolf’s opinion. Not that Hoxton ever would be one to complain, seeing as he was only doing it for Wolf, but the look on his boyfriend’s face was really the only present he would need this year. It wasn’t easy to make Wolf this happy after all, so Hoxton always did everything he could to make sure that Wolf got these little things and if volunteering with Hoxton was what he wanted, then Hoxton sure as fuck was going to make sure he got it.   
Once they were handing their aprons back to Carol, Hoxton even found it in himself to smile a little, despite the fact that he hadn’t wanted to do this in the first place.   
“Was it that bad?” Wolf asked him once they got out of earshot and Hoxton found himself shrugging. He hadn’t actively hated it, but if it hadn’t been for Wolf he knew that he would have never even considered volunteering for anything.   
“It was alright,” he said, not wanting to convince Wolf that this was an amazing idea, seeing as he wasn’t keen on making this a regular occurrence, but he also didn’t want him to think that he hated it. After all, he was the one who had agreed to it in the first place and he knew that Wolf hated to see him unhappy just as much as he hated seeing Wolf unhappy.   
Once they exited the building, snow had begun to fall.   
And not just that lame, barely there crap either. It was big flakes of proper snow, which brought an even bigger smile to Wolf’s face. Hoxton knew that Wolf missed “proper snow” as he liked to call it, apparently that was a Scandinavian thing, and so Hoxton didn’t want to even pretend that he understood what Wolf was talking about.   
“Look, Hox! Snow!” Wolf exclaimed, as if Hoxton wouldn’t be able to see it if he hadn’t been pointed out to him. A soft smile tugged at Hoxton’s lips, unable to stop feeling happy around the enthusiastic Swede. Wolf’s energy was contagious and it was why Hoxton was so in love with him in the first place.   
“I know,” Hoxton said, finding Wolf to be a little silly, but ultimately endearing. “I see it, Wolfie.”  
“But it’s real snow, Hox! We never get real snow!” Wolf exclaimed as they were making their way back to the safe house. The evening was quiet and it felt like it was just the two of them alone in the world. Rationally, Hoxton knew that that wasn’t the truth, but it sure was what it felt like to him. He really did enjoy these moments with Wolf, knowing full well that they didn’t get a lot of those in the safe house.  
“Then it really became Christmas this year anyway, huh?” He asked with a soft grin.   
Wolf was nodding eagerly, obviously entranced by the snow falling in large flakes around them, mostly looking like cotton balls falling from the sky. “It sure did.”  
Despite how cold he was and how tired he felt, Hoxton couldn’t stop himself from smiling.   
Their walk came to a natural stop as they reached a lake and Wolf was staring at it was childlike wonder, as if he had never seen a snowy lake before in his life. Hoxton was still smiling, finding it impossible to stop himself from turning towards Wolf, gently running a gloved hand over his cheek and thus getting his attention fully.   
“Merry Christmas, Wolfie,” he said before leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
